Palpatations on the Bench
by Shakabuku
Summary: Take notice when time stops


Prologue – Tick, Tock, Beat

The day I got my first internship downtown; I'm talking Manhattan District Attorney's office, my father decided to share a moment with me. He did this every now and then as if to say yeah you did it all on your own, but look at this classy watch – "Yeah now I know my boy's ready to knock em' dead. You're gunna fit right in." Did I? Of course not. I was a sixteen year old coffee getter, faxing champ, copy master – who in reality probably should have been classified as a child laborer. However that experience turned out, isn't what's important.

Beyond the double edged moment we shared, he said something I wish I had understood better. He mentioned something about the watch being so on time that within a few days every second of the day would be a beat of my heart. To me it seemed simple enough – my heart beat every second. To me this was the end of the conversation.

Then one day, clear and out of the blue, it died. And I do not mean just died. I mean after replacing the battery yesterday. Did I mention the hands on the face went more than a little haywire after that? This is what's important. When your personal time keeper stops that just means whatever stopped time for you needs to be observed - even if I didn't know it at the time.

Chapter One – Student Union, Conference Room 503

It was a sterile room used by the university for anything and by anyone. Currently there sat a group of five young adults. The room was set up to appear like an inquisition, but one could expect nothing less of an interview. Polite noncommittal conversation was being exchanged between the group as they awaited their next victim. They were startled as the door flung open with a flourish and a girl waltzed in. Unlike any other candidate she began her descent upon the firing squad with a smile and an action, which shocked them almost as much as her attire did. She dragged an empty chair to the middle of the room directly in front of who she assumed was the head of the council and proceeded to take off her jacket. She was in black sweatpants and a green zip up hoodie, as each member eyed her up and down she laughed. "Sorry for the attire but your lovely Natalie here just informed me of my interview. I really am not a bum and am quite professional when given the opportunity."

Maybe it was her smile or the ease in which she spoke to the group, but the redhead in charge, Neil, chuckled along with her. "No, no let me apologize for convening an interview on such short notice. Natalie tells us she literally picked you up off your dorm floor and dragged you here." Discreetly giving her friend the evil eye she conceded, "Well she did, but I do hope you don't take that into account when determining my enthusiasm to join the council." A few more chuckles could be heard from the group before the interview commenced.

Jack was new to the council and this was his first interview, as he looked at the girl before him he couldn't understand how she appeared more at home in the situation than he was. He also couldn't understand why suddenly every question he had so diligently prepared for the interview had up and evaporated from his brain. He raked his eyes over her – long dark brown hair, bright eyes hidden behind glasses, a smile with power behind it and a face that made you feel at home. Although he felt serious disdain for her outfit, considering this was an interview, he couldn't help but concede she didn't look bad in a pair of sweats, "I'm sorry I missed that what is your name again?"

"Lyla McCullough and since now you all know my name would you mind introducing yourselves or is it a secret I can only discover once I've passed the test?" The man in charge laughed yet again, mentioning something about their identities being public record and from there the intros began. First, was the big man himself – Neil Lesniak, a good hearted polish boy with flaming red hair. He was the Chief Justice of the council and if Lyla was being honest his constant laughing and friendly smile was on the verge of making her cheeks as bright as his hair. Second in command was the Assistant Chief Justice a latina who rolled her r's as she said her name, something Lyla had never been able to do even in high school Spanish class. Her name was Margarita Vidal and the impression she gave off was one of apathy. Lyla concluded however she looked like she could give two shits about the interview and couldn't help but wonder then why are you here?

Next was Natalie Haggerty, her neighbor from down the hall, who had been the one to introduce her into the world of Judicial Council. Natalie was a plump adorable girl, who giggled constantly, loved God and just wanted everything and everyone to have passion and fulfill their passion. All of these things had drawn Lyla to her automatically when she found her chatting away with her roommate one afternoon a few weeks back. Afterwards a soft-spoken girl introduced herself as Mary Dudek and Lyla had a sneaking suspicion the quiet voice was just an introductory thing. You always have to watch out for those quiet ones, they can become your best friend or worst enemy.

Last, but surely not least, was Jack Ehrlichmann. The moment he opened his mouth Lyla detected an air about him. He had a ridiculous hair cut that had some sort of poof going on with his dark locks. His accent screamed Brooklyn and she wanted to bust out laughing right then and there. Not well built at all, rather short and she automatically categorized him as a wannabe mafiosa boy. Poor kid still had his braces and in her mind she scoffed, "This is why they have stereotypes about nerdy freshmen." It seemed as though he was playing a role, trying to fill his big boy shoes. It was at that moment she realized there was going to be more than a little friction between her and this Jack character.

The interview continued on and she gave them all the basics. From Chicago, yes I know random me ending up here where out of state students make up less than .5% of the student population, double major in criminal justice and political science, high school credentials she thought were appropriate background for the position – the repertoire flowed easily. She was making it through the interview with flying colors, but as of yet they were still unconvinced. Tongue-tied Jack finally found his voice when he asked, "So why are you here before us? Why would being a part of our council be important to you?"

Lyla opened her mouth then shut it, Jack looked on with an arrogant smirk – he had stumped her. She tugged her two front teeth across her bottom lip then starred him straight in the eye. "Most people would say I'm here, because this is what I want to do with my life. And although in all reality this is true, it's not a sufficient answer. I want to be a part of this body, because for as long as I can remember I have had a passion for law. Laws take away people's excuses for acting like fools. I would like to think that by this point in human existence we would be above crime and breaking rules, but we aren't. And it is for this reason we need the law. It helps us survive, thrive and live amongst one another. I can't think of anything more important than making sure people can live their lives. I hold the law in the highest esteem and I realize on this council we won't be dealing with murders or rapists, but I also know that the best way to make sure that when I am dealing with those types of crimes one day is to have practiced from as early as humanly possible to be forthright, unbiased and knowledgeable. You can't just take the bench in circuit court and not know how to properly sentence a person. Judging a person is not a science, it is an art and every artist must work diligently at their craft. I'm here to begin to understand the gravity of whatever role I will hopefully one day have in the legal system."

Everyone in the room heard the passion in her voice, but only one person saw the fiery passion in her eyes. That lucky person was Jack, for she had not once diverted her eyes from his – she didn't even blink. The boy who had just previously been relishing in her speechlessness found that yet again he was in tongue-tied awe. She was well spoken, feisty and nothing he had ever encountered before. "Seems you've made our Jack here speechless, I didn't think that was possible," Neil said. "Oh you would be surprised of the things I'm capable of – this will not be the last time I shock him, I guarantee you that," Lyla smugly announced. She really couldn't help herself, she knew he was testing her and for her there was always only one way to handle a test – exceed the greatest expectations.

Neil concluded the interview with the same generic stuff – thank you, we'll call you to let you know and it was a pleasure meeting you. Lyla did the same and departed from the room. Jack had gotten lost in the whirlwind and couldn't say goodbye as she left. Curious as to how long they had spent in the presence of their potential Justice, he glanced towards his watch – it had stopped. "Anybody got the time?" Margarita answered his question, it was 4:27. Jack's watch had stopped at 3:47 – not only had Lyla's interview lasted longer than any of the others including his own, but time stood still on his watch the minute after she walked in the door. With a curious tilt of his head he announced to the group, "I changed the battery in my watch yesterday. Why in the world did my ticker stop?"


End file.
